A platinum catalyst is currently used in a number of chemical reactions and next-generation batteries. However, there still remain many problems to be solved as described below. For example, in a polymer electrolyte fuel cell (PEFC), the use of platinum results in an increased cost, and reserves of platinum are limited. In addition, in an air cell, the use of platinum results in an increased cost in the same manner as described above, and a chemical reaction such as decomposition of an electrolyte solution is caused by platinum. Therefore, the use of platinum is a major obstacle to widespread adoption of the next-generation batteries.
In view of the foregoing, for example, a carbon catalyst as described in Patent Literature 1 has been developed as an alternative catalyst to platinum.